hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2017
08:32:13 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:32:18 !seenon 08:32:18 Hurricane Layten: !seen enabled 08:32:24 !tellon 08:32:24 Hurricane Layten: !tell is now enabled 08:32:28 !plugins 08:32:28 Hurricane Layten, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, Chatbot::AntiSpam 09:23:38 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:36:09 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:36:28 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:36:34 tets 09:36:37 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:36:45 !say test 09:36:45 test 09:36:51 hmm 10:15:08 img="tropic.ssec.wisc.edu/real-time/TRANSWM.PNG" 10:15:21 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:42:53 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:43:15 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:43:46 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 10:43:47 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:43:48 test 10:43:50 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:46:43 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:47:14 hi 10:47:23 anyway as i was sayinh 10:47:34 seen debbie? 10:47:34 still got an eye 10:47:34 i believe it made landfall near Bowen as I said it would, im not sure 10:49:48 So, Enhanced Risk today 10:49:58 yep 10:50:02 potential Moderate 10:50:23 and then tomorrow 10:50:45 I think tomorrow is the biggest chance of seeing a moderate risk 10:51:03 hmm 10:51:13 i havent seen tomorrows discussion 10:51:29 i only do my blog on a day 1 basis 10:52:21 I see 10:52:32 :3 10:52:50 Oh lord 10:53:07 what? 10:53:08 :/ 10:53:12 The strong shortwave trough currently digging into the southwest 10:53:12 states will move across the southern Plains on Tuesday and affect 10:53:12 the lower MS Valley on Wednesday. Widespread thunderstorms are 10:53:12 expected across TX Tuesday night, but model solutions indicate that 10:53:12 this activity will diminish Wednesday morning over east TX and 10:53:12 southeast OK. This will allow the air mass in this region to 10:53:12 recover, with a corridor of moderate instability developing ahead of 10:53:12 the surface dryline/cold front. Thunderstorms will re-develop along 10:53:12 the boundary during the afternoon and track northeastward across 10:53:12 parts of LA/AR during the evening/night. The NAM/GFS solutions are 10:53:12 consistent in developing a potent low-level jet that moves from 10:53:12 southeast TX into southern AR after dark. 10:53:17 That's part of it 10:53:23 Here's the rest 10:53:26 ah yes.. 10:53:45 Day 1 or 2? 10:53:55 "The resulting forecast 10:53:55 soundings would support a risk of supercells and bowing structures 10:53:55 producing tornadoes (possibly strong), as well as large hail and 10:53:55 damaging winds. bPortions of the region may need upgraded to MDT/b 10:53:55 risk in later updates if model solutions continue to support this 10:53:55 scenario." 10:54:00 Day 2 10:54:10 hmm 10:54:23 A Moderate Risk... 10:54:35 theres been so many already... :/ 10:54:57 wait 10:55:14 what if the possibility for violent tornadoes appears? ;/ 10:55:15 :/ 10:55:24 High Risk for sure tehn :/ 10:55:26 then* 10:55:53 !updatelogs 10:55:53 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~33 to log page). 10:56:26 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:56:32 hi :p 10:57:11 Another potential MDT tomorrow 10:57:13 :/ 10:59:35 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:59:57 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:00:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:05:18 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:09:09 A strong upper trough will continue moving eastward across the 11:09:09 southern Plains and into the mid/lower MS valley on Thursday. 11:09:09 Thunderstorms are expected to form during the afternoon along/ahead 11:09:09 of the cold front/dryline over AR/LA and track eastward into MS/TN. 11:09:09 Forecast soundings indicate the potential for strong CAPE ahead of 11:09:09 the front, along with favorable shear profiles for organized/severe 11:09:09 storms. Model solutions are quite consistent on the position of 11:09:09 main trough axis, but the details of shortwave timing/locations are 11:09:09 quite diverse. Nevertheless, a consensus of guidance provides 11:09:09 sufficient confidence to upgrade a portion of western TN, eastern 11:09:09 AR, and northern MS to an ENH risk for Thursday. 11:09:58 :/ 11:10:05 wow 11:10:10 :/ 11:10:21 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:10:40 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:11:35 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:12:18 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:13:02 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:13:25 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:16:10 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 11:16:39 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 11:16:43 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 11:16:47 Lol 11:17:07 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:17:08 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:17:33 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 11:17:34 hi 11:17:44 whats so funny? 11:17:48 @Bengal 11:20:55 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:34:58 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:37:17 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:38:13 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 11:40:14 hi :p 11:40:20 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 11:40:31 Hi 11:40:33 :p 11:41:01 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 12:06:02 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 12:06:58 Hi 12:13:18 hi 12:13:24 sorry doug 12:13:31 i was editing 12:13:55 I finished a season 12:14:09 :3 12:14:32 You and TG won the contest 12:14:38 ? 12:14:42 Retirement Edit 12:14:42 In Spring of 2017 the WMO retired the names Estelle, Georgette, Howard, Ivette, Seymour and Uilka from the list of names for there respective basins the names were replaced with the names Esteller, Georgia, Hogan, Ivanka, Steve and Uilani for 20202 and the next use for Ulani. 12:15:56 20202? 12:16:15 That's a typo 12:16:55 :p 12:17:28 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016-17_Australian_region_cyclone_season_(Layten) :3 12:18:33 !updatelogs 12:18:33 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 12:19:26 :P 12:19:29 :p 12:20:35 last night tired me out :p 12:20:45 Wow 12:20:46 wait 12:20:54 What 12:21:00 why were you banned from F13 live events? :/ 12:21:34 Banned? 12:21:47 -!- Jdcomix has joined Special:Chat 12:22:06 yes 12:22:19 you said youre not allowed on skype 12:22:26 hi jd 12:22:29 ;3 12:22:31 :3 12:22:34 I don't watch the streams 12:22:50 I don't recall being banned 12:22:57 i was live for nearly 5 hours 12:23:11 the total stream was over 8 hours 12:23:27 Oh I don't have a Skype 12:23:41 :p 12:24:24 :3 12:24:41 plox :3 12:25:22 I was exhausted yesterday 12:25:37 i feel half dead :p 12:25:45 Lol 12:26:56 pls 12:27:01 have some mercy :3 12:27:22 its not my fault Debbie took so long to make landfall :P 12:29:17 It was a turtle 12:29:28 It took so long 12:29:30 I'm a member of Force 13 :3 12:29:47 they confirmed it in the stream last night :p 12:29:52 So is bricky :Park 12:29:58 yup 12:29:59 :p 12:30:22 i cant wait until the next TC makes landfall 12:30:23 :p 12:30:31 well 12:30:35 I can :/ 12:30:41 90L is undesinated 12:30:44 oh god i sound insensitive :/ 12:30:49 yep 12:30:54 its dead 12:31:02 just like Caleb finally :p 12:31:14 Caleb weakened to a TL 12:31:15 It died ; ( 12:31:21 ; ( 12:31:23 test 12:31:31 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:31:33 C 12:31:39 test 12:31:42 hmm 12:31:46 F 12:31:49 i lagged out 12:32:05 kden Mr U Grade :3 12:32:49 Test 12:32:58 U :3 12:34:04 Wow 12:34:08 :p 12:34:21 you failed the test boi :3 12:34:22 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:34:25 hi :p 12:34:26 Hi 12:34:35 Debbie made landfall 12:34:40 Yes 12:34:50 yep 12:34:55 about 01Z 12:35:00 0100 UTC 12:35:04 same thing :p 12:35:16 Where their tornadoes last nighr 12:35:18 12:35:23 yes 12:35:31 Teenesee 12:35:31 one confirmed, 2 suspected so far 12:35:39 In Tennessee 12:35:41 all 3 were in TN yes 12:35:48 From one cell 12:35:51 and all did damage :/ 12:35:58 "nighr" 12:36:04 ? 12:36:18 Their was one cell that had very strong velocity 12:36:21 Bengal making a typo 12:37:22 Yep 12:37:29 You have more 12:37:34 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:37:43 Pls 12:38:01 yep 12:38:06 i heard 12:38:08 :/ 12:38:24 there were tornado questions coming in all night 12:38:26 in* 12:38:33 oh 12:38:40 it wasnt a typo 12:38:43 The tornado will be rated what 12:39:00 the Jackson TN was rated EF1 12:39:09 the other 2 are unconfirmed 12:39:13 -!- TheLunar2 has left Special:Chat 12:39:17 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 12:39:26 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:39:29 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 12:39:47 meanwhile, the tornado in AR the other day was rated 12:39:54 it was an EF2 12:40:05 But the other ones will be rated EF3 I think due to very strong velocity 12:40:16 hmm 12:40:26 idk 12:40:49 Where Lunar 12:40:51 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 12:40:51 IDk 12:40:55 here :p 12:40:56 Hi 12:40:58 :p 12:41:04 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 12:41:04 :P 12:41:07 :p 12:41:09 I Gtg charge I pad 12:41:19 bai :3 12:41:40 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 12:41:54 Bai 12:43:43 That was a failinando 12:43:47 :p 12:45:29 :P I roasted Bengal 12:46:15 :3 12:47:05 -!- TheLunar2 has left Special:Chat 12:47:12 :p 12:47:34 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/270341304624349185/296263733133443072/unknown.png" 12:47:37 Debbie 12:48:00 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 12:48:21 i found the code 12:48:27 for it :3 12:52:28 for what? 12:57:28 the image you posted 12:57:43 so? 12:58:21 I didnt see the image 13:01:10 :p 13:01:31 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/270341304624349185/296263733133443072/unknown.png" 13:01:33 here 13:03:18 Ooh 13:03:28 its still organized 13:04:27 for an overland system yes 13:04:29 img="ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/13P/imagery/ir-animated.gif" 13:04:37 lol 13:05:56 ;( 13:06:08 time to update my 2019 live season 13:06:15 :3 13:07:28 some guy appearntly tried to surf in Debbie 13:07:32 what a dumbass 13:08:17 ik 13:08:23 i told you about it :p 13:08:27 ffs doug :p 13:14:38 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:70939 13:14:39 :P 13:16:49 Moderate risk today 13:19:36 i knew it was going to happen 13:19:46 i said it on my daily blog this morning 13:19:55 about 5 hours ago now 13:20:14 better update the homepage though 13:20:34 kicks off at 2000 my time 13:22:09 thx for telling me JD 13:22:16 homepage is updated 13:26:49 -!- NoJO has joined Special:Chat 13:28:50 -!- Glasia has joined Special:Chat 13:30:33 Hello 13:31:29 hi 13:32:06 hi 13:32:14 hi Glasia :)0 13:35:54 !say I like you,Hurricane Layten! 13:35:54 I like you,Hurricane Layten! 13:36:04 :p 13:38:24 Hi Glasia 13:39:54 plox doulas :3 13:40:59 im going camping friday in my backyard 13:41:47 pls 13:41:49 :p 13:43:22 fuck my life i have to make to cones 13:43:22 -!- TheLunar2 was banned from Special:Chat by Playten Bot 13:43:23 -!- TheLunar2 has left Special:Chat 13:45:41 -!- TheLunar2 was banned from Special:Chat by Hurricane Layten 13:46:13 If i do swearing with * i wont get banned? 13:46:13 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 13:46:19 no 13:46:24 not if its censored 13:46:35 i should've censored it 13:46:52 Is there a list of swearing with that a bot reacts? 13:46:58 yes 13:47:09 it kicks for spam as well 13:47:15 and bans actually 13:47:27 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 13:47:30 You get a warning, then a kick, then a 2 hour ban 13:47:42 bk 13:47:45 ik 13:48:10 F°°k 13:49:25 i have to update this live season cause TS Barry and Chantal formed 13:49:47 !updatelogs 13:49:47 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 13:49:54 1 line? 13:49:56 pls :p 13:53:23 Whats tab complete? 13:53:29 in options 13:54:24 Its to activiate chat hacks 13:55:35 Multi pm uf u want to make a chat group of 3 or more users(2 users is pm) 13:55:51 yep 13:56:38 chat hacks is to control when you are away, and the clear window is self explanatory. It clears chat 13:57:02 multikick is for moderators to kick more than 1 user at the same time 13:57:20 thats about it 13:57:27 I tried multi PM 13:57:38 Multi PMs tend to bug 13:58:06 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 13:58:15 oh 13:58:19 !updatelogs 13:58:19 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~16 to log page). 13:58:53 This chat is better without spammers 13:58:53 !say This chat is better without spammers 13:59:31 you cant spam here anyway :p 13:59:49 thats what the antispam on my bot is for :P 14:00:30 if i do 1 14:00:31 14:00:42 blankspace spam 14:00:52 hmm 14:00:53 What is spam for the bot? 14:01:15 lemme check the code 14:01:18 il tell you 14:02:14 It's 10 lines of text within 5 seconds @Glasia 14:06:17 14:06:18 14:06:21 14:06:24 14:06:27 14:06:30 14:06:33 14:06:36 14:06:39 14:06:42 14:06:43 uh 14:07:01 10 lines in 30 secs dont ban me 14:07:14 doesnt count for spaces 14:08:07 its 10 lines within 5 seconds anyway, so i wouldnt have banned you anyway :p 14:13:02 ib4 Glasia spams 14:13:25 whats ib4 14:13:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:13:32 IDK 14:13:39 !say caps 14:13:39 caps 14:13:41 Inb4 is somthing we say 14:13:49 !say onion potatos 14:13:49 onion potatos 14:13:57 inb4 = in before 14:14:09 Is Hype a fruit or veggie 14:14:14 hi hype :p 14:14:24 like tomatatoes they arenet fruits or veggies :? 14:14:42 What means a red tornado next to hurricane layten? 14:14:46 brb 14:14:52 im wiki leader 14:14:55 @Glasia 14:14:56 Im a JA 14:15:03 Hype is Head Bureaucrat 14:15:13 @Glasia your a Funnel Cloud 14:15:25 lemme demonstrate :3 14:15:39 (normaluser) normal user 14:15:41 ugh 14:15:47 (fc) 14:15:53 (efo) 14:15:53 green means 14:15:56 bot 14:15:58 (ef1) 14:16:00 yellow 14:16:03 ah 14:16:05 (ef3) 14:16:07 which yello? 14:16:09 (ef2) 14:16:12 (ef1) 14:16:16 (ef4) 14:16:21 (ef5) 14:16:23 (ef3) 14:16:24 (ef6) 14:16:27 (ef7) 14:16:30 (ef8) 14:16:32 (staff) 14:16:34 (ef9) 14:16:37 (ef9) 14:16:41 EF3 is junior admin 14:16:42 (ef10) 14:16:48 im a JA 14:16:49 moderator 14:16:52 EF1 14:17:01 (ef1) 14:17:02 my name is TheLunar2, but most call me Lunar or Doug 14:17:13 (ef2) 14:17:16 (leader) leader 14:17:21 (ef3) 14:17:27 i go ef 1,2,3... 14:17:28 (ef6) head bureaucrat 14:17:33 (ef4) 14:17:37 (ef5) bureaucrat 14:17:39 (ef5) 14:17:39 (ef3) JA 14:17:42 (ef4) admin 14:17:46 (ef0) patrroler 14:17:47 (ef6) 14:17:48 (ef3) junior admin 14:17:53 (ef7) 14:17:57 (rollback) rollback 14:18:01 (ef8) 14:18:02 @Glasia do you have plans to edit here 14:18:03 (ef1) chatmod 14:18:10 (ef9) 14:18:17 (ef10) 14:18:17 (ef0) patroller 14:18:24 (ef11) 14:18:29 Only 10 14:18:29 lol 14:18:32 yep 14:18:36 staff are EF10 14:18:44 VSTF EF9 14:18:47 10 - staff 14:18:52 9 - vstf 14:18:53 the founder EF8 14:18:59 8 - founder 14:19:01 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:19:01 im leader, which is EF7 14:19:07 7 - leader 14:19:17 6 - ? 14:19:18 head bureaucrat is EF6 14:19:25 Bureaucrat is EF5 14:19:28 Admin is EF4 14:19:29 6 - head bureaucrat 14:19:38 5 - bureaucrate 14:19:43 4 - admin 14:19:47 junior admin is EF3 14:19:56 rollback is EF2 14:19:58 3 - junior admin 14:20:04 chatmod is EF1 14:20:05 2 - rollback 14:20:09 patroller is EF0 14:20:11 1 - chatmod 14:20:19 0 - patroller 14:20:23 and normal users are funnel clouds 14:20:24 (ef0) 14:20:40 i wonder if Glasia can say my name correctly 14:20:41 and bot is green 14:21:11 (bot)(fc)(ef0)(ef1)(ef2) 14:21:15 (ef3) 14:21:18 (ef0) (ef1) (ef2) (ef3) (ef4) 14:21:23 :p 14:21:32 multicoloured tornadoes... 14:21:35 RUN 14:21:35 -!- Nkechinyer has joined Special:Chat 14:21:36 :P 14:21:40 HI nkech :P 14:21:43 hey Nkech 14:21:57 I hope this list stands somewhere in the wiki 14:22:03 (ef4) tornadoes may be possible later on 14:22:11 it does somewhere 14:22:15 actually no 14:22:18 it doesnt 14:22:19 :p 14:22:24 (ef5) (ef6) (ef7) (ef8) (ef9) 14:22:32 (ef10) (bot) 14:22:38 :3 14:24:00 Hi 14:24:17 Why is HHW chat ded 14:24:20 well Barry and Chantal formed 2 hours apart 14:24:24 idk nkech :p 14:24:34 its been dead for a few hours :p 14:24:53 Only message I saw was you linking here 14:24:58 yep 14:25:02 :p 14:26:17 isnt hhw chat always dead 14:26:30 nope 14:26:45 theres a high risk out for hail again :/ 14:26:55 Where 14:27:05 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day1otlk.html 14:27:10 look at the probs 14:27:13 @nkech 14:27:20 45% for hail 14:27:25 30% for wind 14:27:29 K 14:27:33 10% for tornadoes 14:27:34 14:27:34 In Spring of 2017 the WMO retired the names Estelle, Georgette, Howard, Ivette, Seymour and Uilka from the list of names for there respective basins the names were replaced with the names Esteller, Georgia, Hogan, Ivanka, Steve and Uilani for 2022 and the next use for Ulani. 14:28:03 TG and Laytens names will be used in 2022 14:28:09 kden :3 14:28:34 Is that real 14:28:37 No 14:28:53 lol 14:28:55 @Nkech http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Pacific_hurricane_season_(Doug)#Retirement 14:29:22 Thank goodness, retiring RL Howard seems pretty stupid 14:29:26 nkech i finished my aus season (for now) 14:29:37 RL Howard? 14:29:43 Real Life 14:29:55 @Nkech i reimagined 2016 EPac 14:29:59 Orlene is a C5 14:29:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:30:19 wb hype 14:30:20 :3 14:30:27 k 14:30:29 List for 2022 14:30:29 14:30:29 Agatha 14:30:29 Blas 14:30:29 Celia 14:30:29 Darby 14:30:29 Esteller 14:30:29 Frank 14:30:29 Georgia 14:30:29 Hogan 14:30:29 Ivanka 14:30:29 Javier 14:30:29 Kay 14:30:29 Lester 14:30:29 Madeline 14:30:29 Newton 14:30:29 Orlene 14:30:29 Paine 14:30:29 Roslyn 14:30:29 Steve 14:30:29 Tina 14:30:29 Virgil 14:30:29 Winifred 14:30:29 Xavier 14:30:29 Yolanda 14:30:29 Zeke 14:30:29 CPac Names 14:30:29 14:30:29 Pali 14:30:29 Ulani 14:30:29 Walaka 14:30:29 Akoni 14:30:30 :p 14:30:31 Playteb DM 14:30:33 ugh 14:30:34 k 14:30:37 doug 14:30:41 thats spam 14:30:55 Thats the full list Hogan and Ivanka fit well 14:31:23 k 14:31:25 how come botty didnt pick it up 14:32:10 it was in a single message 14:32:32 oh 14:32:41 ;( 14:32:50 however, thats a warning forspam 14:32:54 for spam* 14:33:34 !say 14:33:34 14:33:36 Late. Pls a list of names isn't spam 14:33:39 IMO 14:33:48 *Layten 14:33:54 hmm 14:34:02 its a wall of text still though 14:34:29 Bbl 14:35:45 bai failnado :3 14:35:45 -!- Nkechinyer has left Special:Chat 14:36:00 !updated 14:36:00 Hurricane Layten: I last updated the logs 7 minutes ago. There are currently ~70 lines in the log buffer. 2017 03 28